Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled
by t0talpwnage
Summary: It's the sequal some to all of you have been waiting for... It's... It's... DDR 2 DA SEQUAL! Yes it is the sequal to the awesome Naruto playing of the groovy dance machine you all know and love! OOC for everyone! No romance this time because I'm a faliure
1. THE PROPHECY BEGINS!

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

**Bold Print would be Naruto singing.

* * *

**

It was nearly two years since Shino became DDR queen. Now, a certain hooded blonde hair boy seeks help from the one known as the DDR queen. He has traveled many, many miles to find his hidden dojo… next door…

The blonde approached the massive gate to the Aburame Household.

"Halt. None may pass the sacred gates of the DDR queen"

"You do not understand. I am the Chosen one to the DDR Heritage."

"You're that blonde idiot that lost as soon as he started?"

"I do not wish to be named that."

"Very well, but you must attempt to play DDR with me. I need to measure you power."

"Very well. You will regret approaching me."

Like magic, the guard dude's attire changed into street with sunglasses.

"Bring it!" He shouted.

_(Start Song)_

_Down around the corner  
A half a mile from here  
You can see them long trains run  
And you watch them disappear  
Without love  
Where would you be now_

The guard dude, whom I will name Guarude showed skill equivalent to me. And that's not that great. It's not that bad either.

Naruto started to sing off-key again. He stumbled with each arrow.

_Without love **(Without dove)  
**You know I saw miss lucy **(You will smell like a fruzie)**  
Down along the tracks **(Scratching backs)**  
She lost her home and her family **(C'mon yall crap with me**)  
And she wont be comin back **(Um.. I lost track?)**  
Without love **(Without Dove!)**  
Where would you be right now **(You would stink right now)**  
Without love **(Without Dove!)**_

"DAYUM! I SEEN BETTER SINING FROM NEJI!" Guarude shouted.

-Somewhere in the Hyuuga Mansion-

Neji is brushing his teeth when the mirror broke.

"I sense a disturbance in the air." Neji stated.

"Oh well. THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMMOROW! BETCHA BOTTOM DOLLAR THAT TOMMAROW THEY'LL BE SUN!" He shrieked.

"Um… Ano… Neji-kun… It's hard to say this but… You suck."

If it was possible, the mirror broke again.

"Congrates Hinata, you've given me another reason to kill you."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hinata tried to explain.

-Back at the gate-

Naruto decided it would be wise to shut up.

_Without love  
Where would you be right now  
Without love  
Where would you be now_

_(END SONG)_

1p(Naruto): Zxamillion. He is truly the chosen one.

2p(Guarude): B-. Meh.

"Gasp! It is the chosen one! Open the gates to the Mansion!" Guarude shouted.

The gates creaked open.

"Before learning from the master, you must complete three training exercises. One will be Stamina, Speed, and Endurance."

"How am I supposed to do that if I suck?"

"You must look underneath the already obvious." Guarude said. But he wasn't Guarude, he was KAKASHI!

"You sound familiar."

"That is because I am your sensei!" Kakashi exclaimed as he removed his mask. (Not his mask, the mask of Guarude)

"GASP! Then why did you test me?"

"It's always hilarious to see a n00b try so hard at something they can't do."

":("

"Turn that frown upside down. A Sensei will teach you!"

"Will I be learning from you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Nope. Asuma will train you."

"What? That drugged, high, weird, creepy, shall I go on?"

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared behind Naruto.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR NEW SENSEI!" Asuma shouted as he proceeded to pummel Naruto through a random tree. Poor tree.

"NARUTO! AS PREPERATION, YOU MUST RUN 400000 LAPS AROUND KONOHANA!" Asuma shouted. He sure sounded like Gai at times.

"HAI! GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried.

"What'chu talkin' 'bout Lee? I'm Asuma."

"I HAVE TO DO 40000 LAPS AROUND KONOHANA?"

"You missed a zero."

"AGH!" Naruto shouted. Then he grumbled something about a stupid prophecy.

8 hours later.

"My aching feet…" Naruto grumbled as he struggled to get back to the estate.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? THAT TOOK YOU 7 HOURS, and 59 SECONDS LONGER THAN EXPECTED!" Asuma shouted.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO RUN AROUND KONOHANA 4000000 TIMES IN A SECOND?" Naruto cried.

"You lack discipline. Your torturist (not a word) is waiting inside the mansion."

"Stupid Asuma…" Naruto grumbled.

"DID I HEAR SOMETHING?" Asuma shouted as he pummled Naruto through the wall. Poor wall.

"Ohh…" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto… I've been expecting you." A young female called out.

"W-who a-r-are you?" Naruto managed to ask.

"I am your father…"

Naruto immediately got up and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gasp- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER

NEXT TIME ON DA SEQUAL

NARUTO MEETS HIS DOOOOOOOM!

That wasn't to bad was it?


	2. Dance to the head

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

I sorta made my flic very very very very similar to something I saw on Youtube. I can be viewed at w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m (backslash) w a t c h ? v N G P j (underslash) U v 7 P 8 4

Or search up Boot to the head Naruto.

* * *

LAST TIME ON DIS SEQUAL

"_You lack discipline. Your torturist (not a word) is waiting inside the mansion."_

"_Stupid Asuma…" Naruto grumbled._

"_DID I HEAR SOMETHING?" Asuma shouted as he pummled Naruto through the wall. Poor wall._

"_Ohh…" Naruto mumbled._

"_Naruto… I've been expecting you." A young female called out._

"_W-who a-r-are you?" Naruto managed to ask._

"_I am your father…"_

_Naruto immediately got up and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gasp- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Wait, I don't have a father…" Naruto thought aloud.

"Yeah, I'm just playing with cha. No one could be as stupid as you to actually be related to you."

"Yeah… HEY!"

"Aren't you going to ask for my identity?"

"Oh yea… (ahem) WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto shouted dramatically.

"I am Tsunade."

"Oba-chan?"

"Sigh. I do believe I mentioned this is a different fic. Ahem. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BEAT YOU SENSELESS FOR YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT?" Tsunade shouted.

Naruto stops and thinks. "15 times so far, baa-chan!"

"You're freaking hopeless…" Tsunade muttered.

"So what kind of 'torture' are you going to put me through?"

"It is not I, for my skill in DDR would be handicapped." Tsunade muttered.

"Why is that?"

"Um… My 'chest' gets in the way if I jump…"

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

"You will be trained by someone who is almost dazzling as your honor."

"Who's the honor?"

"Why, Shino is of course…"

"No way, Kakashi will be teaching me."

"Nope. He's too mysterious for that."

"Darn. Who will be teaching me?"

"Hayate and Genma (Just pretendHayate alive)"

"You mean stickly man and coughing wonder?"

Tsunade had a visible vein that popped out.

"Naruto, your mission is to complete this prophecy with no complaints, do you hear me? This is an A-rank Mission!"

"Hai!" Naruto replied. Whenever the sucker heard A and Mission in the same sentence, he would say yes to everything.

"Enter the room across the hall"

Our blonde idiot slowly, dramatically, awesomely walked down the 7 foot hall down to the mysterious door with a pink girl on the colored matt. Naruto enters the door dramatically then…

He tripped on a frickin ladybug.

"Oh no!" cried the ladybug as she flew away. Don't worry, she got out all right.

BANG! "Um… Ouch?" Naruto stammered.

"Who disturbs the tranquility of this room, as a pebble disrupts the stillness of ariver?" A mysterious man said.

Unfortunely, Naruto was a little hazy and knocky-outish.

"IT IS I, ED GROOBERMAN!" Naruto shouted.

"No, your Naruto." Stated another voice. A shadow made its way to Naruto, and female dog slapped him awake.

"Oh, um… Oh yeah… I am here for your… training…" Naruto stammers. He looks around the room to see that there are many students in the room, as well as Genma and Hayate.

"Very well, Naruto-san. But before we begin the DDR training, you must find your center. To learn its ways, you must learn the ways of your own soul. Meditate among this truth now… Ohhmmmmmm…" Genma instructed.

"Ohhhhmmmmm…" went Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba (I revived him), Tenten, Hayate and Neji.

"Sir! Sir! No disrespect or nutin' but how long is it going to take?" Kiba asked, getting impatient.

"DDR is not a path to adore, but a path ever leading to the horizon."

"So what, an hour or so?"

"You must learn patience Ed Groob- I mean Kiba…"

"Yeah-yeah patience how long is that going to take?"

"Time has no meaning. To a true student, a year is as a day."

"A YEAR? I WANT TO PLAY DDR NOW!"

"No."

"DDR is the wine of purity, not the vinegar of hostility. Meditate among this truth now. Ohhhmmmm…"

"What are you, chicken? Bwak bwak!"

"Kiba, you fail to grasp the meaning of Tai Kwo- I mean DDR. Approach me if you must."

"Watch closely class."

"All right, finally some action."

"Dance on the head." With that, Genma jumped on Kiba's head, and started to do an Irish step dance.

"Owww, you wounded me in the head!"

"Be lucky Kiba, few novices experience so much of DDR."

Naruto saw all of this, and swallowed hard.

"Hey, I wasn't ready. Come and get me now. What are you, chicken?"

"Dance on the head (twack!)"

"Uh.. I'm just going to lie down here now."

"Wise decision" Piped Hayate.

"Let us continue with our meditation. Ohhhmmmm…"

"Master…" Neji interrupted.

"It is wrong to tip the vessel of knowledge, student…"

"Many apologies master, but I feel Kiba was not truly wrong"

"ohh…" Kiba muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to shake some butt to."

"Have you learned nothing from the lesson of Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Yes master, I have learned two things. First, that anger is a weapon only to be used by one's opponent."

"Very good"

"And secondly, getting the first shot. Dance to the head" Neji said as he attempted to break dance on Genma's head. He missed.

"You missed."

"Uh yea well,"

"You too shall be honored to learn the lesson"

"Uh, you don't have to you know…"

"Dance to the head." Just like that, Genma got up and moonwalked over Neji's perfect hair.

"AHHH!" Neji screeched as he fainted.

"Can anyone tell us what lesson has been learned here?"

"Yes master, none us can defeat you." Sasuke muttered.

"You gain wisdom child…"

"So we'll just have to gain up on you! Get him guys!"

"Dance to the head, dance, head, dance, dance," Genma chanted.

Soon, everyone except a Naruto who wet his pants was unconscious.

"Umm, I'll just be going…" Naruto stammered.

"And where will you be going? You are the chosen one. I must train you personally." Genma said.

"Get on the matt or master will dance you head!" Hayate wisely told him.

"Yes sir!" Naruto marched to the DDR matt. Genma scares him.

(Start Song)

_Yi yi yai yi... _

People talking in movie shows,  
People smoking in bed!  
People voting Republican,  
Give them a boot to the head!

Naruto was scared.

_Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah yah yah.. yah. yah yah yah..._

"I'm quite scared. Will you hold me?" Naruto asked. Of course, no one replied.

_Mechanics who can't fix a car,  
Politicians who can't think!  
The salesman who won't leave me alone,  
The waiter who forgot my drink!_

_Boot to the head! Yah, yah..  
Boot to the head! Yah, yah..  
Boot to the head! Yah, yah..  
BOOT TO THE HEAD_

_(End Song)_

1p(Genma): AAA. You are worthy, master.

2p(Naruto): G- Give him a boot to the head.

"Ah, so the legend was true. Very well Naruto san, we will begin preparation for the prophecy soon…"

* * *

END CHAPTER! WOOOO

This was pretty darn fun writing.


	3. Mind Torture Blur

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

I don't own Cartoonetwork either.

* * *

LAST TIME ON DIS SEQUAL

_Yi yi yai yi... _

People talking in movie shows,  
People smoking in bed!  
People voting Republican,  
Give them a boot to the head!

_Naruto was scared. _

_Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah, yah...  
Boot to the Head! Yah yah yah.. yah. yah yah yah..._

"_I'm quite scared. Will you hold me?" Naruto asked. Of course, no one replied._

_Mechanics who can't fix a car,  
Politicians who can't think!  
The salesman who won't leave me alone,  
The waiter who forgot my drink!_

_Boot to the head! Yah, yah..  
Boot to the head! Yah, yah..  
Boot to the head! Yah, yah..  
BOOT TO THE HEAD_

_(End Song)_

_1p(Genma): AAA. You are worthy, master._

_2p(Naruto): G- Give him a boot to the head._

"_Ah, so the legend was true. Very well Naruto san, we will begin preparation for the prophecy soon…"_

"I do believe your sensei told you that you will be tested in endurance, strength and stamina, correct?" Genma asked.

"Yes."

"Did he mention the mind torture test?"

"No…"

"Excellent. Please Naruto-san, come with me…" Genma said.

The two walked down a long hall to a dark room.

"Please, sit down."

"Okay…"

As soon as Naruto sat down, leather straps forced him to stay put. It was like a spy movie.

"What the…"

"To go through the mind test, you must not make any moves…"

"Gulp"

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the room, uncovering a t.v"

"Your going to make me watch t.v?"

"Yup. Now stay put. You are going to watch a show called 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'

"That sounds better than teletubbies…"

"_THEY WANNA BE THE DOMINANT SPECIES OF THE PLANET, AND THEY'LL DESTROY US ALL TO MAKE IT HAPPEN! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! I'll take the chicken. DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" Billy screeched._

-Meanwhile, with Naruto-

"OH MY GAWD! THE PAIN! THE IDIODICY! THE CLOWNS! THE CHICKEN! AHHH!" He screamed.

"I GOTA END THIS!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to take a kunai out of his pocket. No success.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto let out a bloodcurdling scream.

_We interrupt your useless, D&D playing lives to bring you a message from Kakashi_

"Hey kids! Do you have anal (Butt) dysfunctions? Are you a girl? If so, come and see the doctor. Remember, it's Kakashi's proctology!"

Then, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari came out wearing Broadway-style clothing as they proceeded to tap dance.

"K-k-k-kakashi's steady! K-k-k-kakashi's ready! For your, ANAL NEEDS! No late fees." They sang.

_We interrupt your useless commercial to bring you a message from Anko._

"Are you a boy? Do you have erectile dysfunctions? Are you a boy? If so, come to Anko's study of your anus!"

_We interrupt these two moronic commercials to bring you Naruto Plays DDR: The Prophecy Fulfilled._

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. He was covered in sweat and tears. His cloths were in shreds.

"You are truly the chosen one to endure thirty minutes of that garbage." Genma concluded.

"I believe you are ready for another game…"

"Burr…." Naruto mumbled.

The two approached the matts.

(Start Song)

_If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe_

Nearby students started doing the awkward dance of the cotton-eye Joe. You know, the thing with the dance… Yeah… And the turning around… Good times…

_If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe_

_If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe_

_If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe_

_He came to town like a midwinterstorm  
he rode through the fields so handsome and strong  
his eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun  
but all he had come for was having some fun_

Naruto was absent minded. Still, he was doing pretty good. For Naruto of course.

_If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe_

_If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe_

_He brought disaster wherever he went  
the hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent  
they all ran away so nobody would know  
and left only men cause of Cotten-Eye Joe_

_it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe _

If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe

If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe

_it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe _

If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe

(End song)

1p(Genma): AAA.

2p(Naruto): E. DAYUM! YOU ARE SOOOO GOOD!

"Naruto-san. Tomorrow, we are doing your endurance training. Then, we will play the electric slide…"

"Burr…."

* * *

END CHAPTER! WOOOO


	4. CHIDORI!

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

* * *

LAST TIME ON DIS SEQUAL 

_He brought disaster wherever he went  
the hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent  
they all ran away so nobody would know  
and left only men cause of Cotten-Eye Joe_

_it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe _

If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe

If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe

_it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe _

If it had't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
where did you come from, where did you go  
where did you come from Cotten-Eye Joe

_(End song)_

_1p(Genma): AAA._

_2p(Naruto): E. DAYUM! YOU ARE SOOOO GOOD!_

"_Naruto-san. Tomorrow, we are doing your endurance training. Then, we will play the electric slide…"_

"_Burr…."  
_

Noticing that Naruto was still in a shocked state, Genma approached him.

"Ramen." Genma flatly said.

Suddenly, Naruto snapped back to his moronic stupor. What is stupor you ask? It's what Naruto is.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cried.

"What the…"

Suddenly, Naruto snapped back to his moronic consciousness.

"IT WAS SO HORRIBLE! THE PAIN! THE IMAGES! " Naruto cried.

"It's alright, come to uncle Genma…"

"Oh Genma, I dreamt that people were controlling my voice, controlling my actions, controlling my bladder, CONTROLLING MY PROSTATE GLAND! They did this all… with a writing utensil…"

"That's ridiculous. Oh, it's 2:15. Time to worship Masashi Kishimoto."

A prayer later…

"Okay, now that's done… Time to play DDR!"

"Wait, where did my endurance training go?"

"You will do endurance training while playing of course."

"I don't remember you telling me this…"

"Bah. Oh well."

The two approched the matt. A third figure appeared.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is me." Sasuke said plainly.

"What's this teme doing here?"

"He is your endurance training. No further questions, the game is starting."

(Start song)

_It's Electric!_

Sasuke did some hand seals

_You can't see it  
It's electric!  
You gotta feel it  
It's electric!  
Ooh, it's shakin'  
It's electric!  
Jiggle-a-mesa-cara  
She's a pumpin' like a matic  
She's a movin' like electric  
She sure got the boogie_

"_CHIDORI!" _Sasuke thought as he trust his palm on to the floor, electrocuting both players. Genma seemed unfazed.

"YEAOCH! WHAT GIVES TEME!" Naruto shouted.

"This is your endurance training. You must complete this song while being shocked.

"You know, I would laugh at the irony if this wasn't so freaking painful.

_You gotta know it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie!  
Now you can't hold it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie!  
But you know it there,  
Yeah here there everywhere_

The same students that did the Cotton-Eye Joe also proceeded to do the electric slide. How hip.

_I've got to move,  
I'm going on a party ride  
I've got to groove, groove, groove,  
And from this music  
I just can't hide. _

Are you comin' with me?  
Come let me take you on a party ride  
And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you  
I'll teach you the electric slide

Naruto's vision started to blurr. Sasuke seemed to enjoy this. What a sadist.

_Some say it's mystic  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
You can't resist it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie You can't do without it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
Jiggle-a-mesa-cara she's a pumpin' like a matic  
She's movin' like electric  
She sure got the boogie _

Don't wanna lose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you can't choose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you know it's there,  
Yeah here there everywhere

Naruto startled to stumble. Genma put on his cool shades.

_HORN INSTRUMENTAL _

I've got to move,  
Come let me take you on a party ride  
And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you  
I'll teach you the electric slide

HORN INSTRUMENTAL

Some say it's mystic  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
You can't resist it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
You can'y do without it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
Jiggle-a-mesa-cara she's a pumpin' like a matic  
She's movin' like electric  
She sure got the boogie

Sasuke turned around to eat a soldier pill. Activation Chidori for minutes at a time was hard work. Unfortunately, all the females doing the electric slide saw that it was the raven-haired boy.

"Oh crap!" Sasuke exclaimed as the girls tried to grope him.

Suddenly, Sasuke redirected his palm to kill the girls. None of them survived. Then, Sasuke reredirected his palm for Naruto.

_Don't wanna lose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you can't choose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you know it's there,  
Yeah here there everywhere_

Naruto passed out.

(End Song)

Scoreboard

1p(Genma): AAA. You look dashing with cool shades.

2p(Naruto): E. OMG TWO Es IN A ROW!

Sasuke ceased thunder and carried Naruto back to his room.

* * *

END CHAPPIE


	5. This mode is Difficult!

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

Please, please forgive the late update. Really busy. Plus please, please be honest with the story, I know it isn't that good.

I should mention the song names too. This time it's Will I, Look to the sky, Ordinary World, and the Drifting Away. All the singers are girls. LOL.

LAST TIME ON DIS SEQUAL

* * *

_Sasuke turned around to eat a soldier pill. Activation Chidori for minutes at a time was hard work. Unfortunately, all the females doing the electric slide saw that it was the raven-haired boy._

"_Oh crap!" Sasuke exclaimed as the girls tried to grope him._

_Suddenly, Sasuke redirected his palm to kill the girls. None of them survived. Then, Sasuke reredirected his palm for Naruto._

_Don't wanna lose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you can't choose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you know it's there,  
Yeah here there everywhere_

_Naruto passed out._

_(End Song)_

_Scoreboard_

_1p(Genma): AAA. You look dashing with cool shades._

_2p(Naruto): E. OMG TWO Es IN A ROW!_

_Sasuke ceased thunder and carried Naruto back to his room._

Slowly, the blonde emerged from his stupor.

"Wuh, W-where am I…" Naruto mumbled, slowly opening his eyelids.

"I've been watching you…" a voice murmured.

"SHE WAS AT LEAST 16 YEARS! I SWEAR!" Naruto shouted.

"Erm…" The voice revealed himself. It turned out to be the raven-haired boy.

For the first time, Naruto yelled, "PERVERT!"

"Woah, what the heck man, I was watching you sleep. You snore and mumble about ramen." Sasuke stated.

"Erm… I KNEW THAT!"

"Dobe… Stanima training is next. Dobe…"

"Okay…"

The two approached the field of DDR.

"You two will be put to the test with a new feature called… nonstop" Genma said dramatically.

"I don't get any breakfast?"

"Nope. It's not in the contract you signed."

"I signed a contract?"

"Shut up and play.."

_Select Your style_

_VERSUS!_

_Select Difficulty_

_Pingpingpingping This mode is difficult!_

_(Start Songs)_

_will i ever love you again?  
will we be together again?  
thought the love we had was strong...  
you tell me what's wrong...  
where did we go wrong? _

will i, will i, will i...  
will i, will i, will i...

"Sasuke-teme, I will win!"

"Fool… When Orochimaru mole- I mean, trained me, I gained DDR skills so incredible, I could blow Shikamaru away!" Sasuke explained excitingly.

_will i ever love you again?  
will we be together again?  
thought the love we had was strong...  
you tell me what's wrong...  
where did we go wrong?_

_will i ever love you again?  
will we be together again?  
thought the love we had was strong...  
you tell me what's wrong...  
where did we go wrong?_

_(End Song)_

"Ha, I whopped your ass!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No you didn't, there are more songs…"

(Start Song)

_Feeling sad and lonely_

_Cause I can't find you_

_Call your telephone_

_And there's never no answer_

_Said you love me_

"How long will this last? Pant. Pant" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, it'll last until it ends…"

"Great, another mister philosophy…"

_Kissed me_

_We were in heaven_

_Said I'm sorry_

_Love you, want you forever_

_Every night I look at the sky_

_Call your name_

_And wonder where you are_

_Every night I look at the sky_

_Baby, miss you_

_Won't you come back?_

(End Song)

"Teme, how long are you going to keep this up?" Naruto asked.

"Just enough to beat you…"

(Start Song)

_Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue_

_Thought I heard you talking softly_

_I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio_

_Still I can't escape the ghost of you_

"Pant pant… Sasuke… Surrender…" Naruto said.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. Then, the funny little tattoo on his neck grew throughout his whole body. He activated the curse seal.

"Very well, I'll reveal my trump too!" Naruto said as he allowed whiskers to mask his face.

_What is happening to it all?_

_Crazy some say_

_Where is the life that I recognize?_

_Gone away_

_But I won't cry for yesterday_

_There's an ordinary world_

_somehow I have to find_

_And as I try to make my way to_

_the ordinary world_

_I will learn to survive_

(End Song)

(Start Song)

_Every time I lose my self-control  
It feels like I can't let you go  
I'm at the point of no return_

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE TO DOBE!" Sasuke shouted as he allowed himself to turn transgender.

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE TO TRANSGENDER!" Naruto shouted as he allowed himself to be consumed by the red charka.

_Don't ever wanna come back down  
I'm up so high above the ground  
This feeling I will always yearn_

The two monstrosities used every ounce of their power to continue this last song.

_Drifting away  
I'm flying  
I'm gonna head for paradise  
Nothing to say  
I'm climbing  
I wanna stay right here tonight_

Both ninjas saw their life gague reduce to almost nothing.

Drifting away  
Drifting away

"LAST ARROW! MUST NOT LOSE!" The two cried as they struggled to tap the metallic (oohhh!) pad.

They missed.

Drifting away

(End Song)

SCOREBOARD

1p(Naruto):E! OMIGOSHIES!

2p(Sasuke): E! OMIFRIGGINGOSHIES!

The two fainted. Ha. Naruto fainted over again. Haha. I laugh. Ha ha.

* * *

END CHAPTER!

I don't feel funny today. Sorry.


	6. Doubles Play!

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

Oh gosh dudes. Soooooooo freakin sorry for the late update. No ideas came to my head while I was meditating, (sleeping). Well, this chapter isin't that great.

Family Guy pwns. You may recognize one of the scenes.

I don't own Sesame Street.

The Song is Chop Suey by System of a Down.

-For those who don't know what doubles play is, it's using two DDR matts.

I am also accepting song ideas from anyone who reviews. Yay.

* * *

LAST TIME ON DIS SEQUAL

_Both ninjas saw their life gague reduce to almost nothing. _

Drifting away  
Drifting away

"_LAST ARROW! MUST NOT LOSE!" The two cried as they struggled to tap the metallic (oohhh!) pad._

_They missed. _

Drifting away

_(End Song)_

_SCOREBOARD_

_1p(Naruto):E! OMIGOSHIES!_

_2p(Sasuke): E! OMIFRIGGINGOSHIES!_

_The two fainted. Ha. Naruto fainted over again. Haha. I laugh. Ha ha._

"SEASAME STREET, COUNTDOWN TO THE APOCOLYPSE!" Naruto mumbled as he drooled on what appeared to be the woman's bathroom.

"EEEEEEK! HENTAI!" some girls shrieked as they took out their deadly and stylish Barbie ninja stars.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to get out alive.

Our blonde idiot wakes up.

"Whew. It was just a dream. That dream was even worse than that time I dreamed I was the Cookie Monster."

FLASHBACK (Naruto's POV)

_**It was a white room. Padded. Light. I was only restrained to a bed by a mere stray jacket. After my daily NO COOKIES speech, I decided to watch a little tube. Then, THEY came.**_

_**Three men. All in white. One looked like a doctor. The other two looked as if they took friggin steroids every morning.**_

"_**Check the bed." The doctor one said.**_

_**They rummaged through my safe, padded bed.**_

_**One of them emerged with a plate of soft, delicious cookies, baked by mother herself.**_

"_**What are these doing here?" The doctor asked.**_

"_**Uh, I don't know how they got there, I swear." I managed.**_

"_**Well I think you do know."**_

"_**Uh no uh, Stan was uh, making the beds earlier so uh," Was all that I could muster. Then, I leaped for the soft crispy cookies.**_

_**The two men pinned me down to my trusty, rusty bed..**_

_**One took out a tranquilizer.**_

"_**YOU GUYS ARE FRIGGIN NAZIS MAN! NAZIS!"**_

**Also, a quick word from Russia.**

**In Soviet, Russia, Fanfiction reads you! (No offense Russian dudes)**

End Flashback

"I still get shudders whenever I think about it…."

Poof.

"Naruto-san. Time for your doubles strength training." Genma flatly stated.

Naruto flinched.

"When the hell did you get here?"

"Come. There is something I must warn you about your training today. Even the strongest men crumble before the doubles DDR."

"?" Naruto said.

"You heard of Iruka's parents right?"

"They died."

"Yes, but it was not the fox's fault, it was DDR."

"?"

"Allow me to explain. The fox thing was just an excuse so Iruka won't be ashamed."

"So what really happened?"

"Their minds were warped. They are currently in a nutcase house. Their everyday conversation goes like this:"

-Happy Farm-

Daddy Iruka: My spoon is to big…

Daddy Iruka: My spoon… is to big…

…

…

…

Daddy Iruka: My spoon is to… big…

Mommy Iruka: I AM A BANNANA!

-Konohana-

"Oh… What a shame…" Said Naruto.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Very well…"

Suddenly, the two men were warped to the nearest DDR matt.

_Select Style: Doubles play------------(See A/N at top of page)_

_Select Difficulty: Whatever you think is appropriate._

_Select Song: Chop Suey_

-Start Song-

_Wake up  
(wake up)  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable_

The awesome power of the Doubles Play rocks your socks. Naruto had to run between matts. Genma just sighed.

_You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table_

Naruto thought of a brilliant idea.

"KAGE BUNSHIN (cheapass) jutsu!" He cried. Another clone came out. The carbon copy manned the other matt.

_I don't think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die (die)  
Wake up  
(wake up)  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable_

Genma did a hand seal for evil little cheaters like Naruto. He quickly dismantled the carbon copy. Genjutsu was apparent. Naruto didn't notice. Sakura "appeared" in a pink bikini, doing a lap dance for Naruto. Naruto being Naruto cried for joy, quickly forgetting the DDR.

_You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
Father father father father  
Father into your hand I comend my spirit  
Father into your hand why have you forsaken me in your eyes  
Forsaken me in your thoughts  
Forsaken me in your heart  
Forsaken me ohh  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die_

SCOREBOARD: 1p: Z--- Cheaters deserve to rot in hell.

* * *

END CHAPPIE!


	7. A little blackmail, a little plot twist

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

I don't own Azumanga Daioh either.

I don't own Love Hina either.

I don't own WoW either.

There are a lot of things I don't own.

This is the only chapter that will be done in first person. Sorry.

I think I might need a Beta reader.

* * *

Last time on dis story.

_You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
Father father father father  
Father into your hand I comend my spirit  
Father into your hand why have you forsaken me in your eyes  
Forsaken me in your thoughts  
Forsaken me in your heart  
Forsaken me ohh  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die_

_SCOREBOARD: 1p: Z--- Cheaters deserve to rot in hell._

_END CHAPPIE!_

"XD" Naruto said.

"What is there to XD! About?" Genma asked.

"XD"

"ookay…" Genma started to back off.

"XD"

"Crap. He's caught the Azumanga Daioh disease…" Genma muttered. Slowly, he reached for a bat.

"XD"

Using awesome ninja skills, Genma poofed behind Naruto.

_RIIING!_

The phone rang.

"_Crap!" _Genma thought.

"I'll get that" Naruto said as he walked away, like nothing ever happened.

30 NINJA SECONDS LATER

"NANII?" Naruto screeched.

"_That's right. You're going to go to the obscure-enough-to-not-be-mentioned-on-a-map-island. Damn, that's a mouthful…"_

"Obscure-enough-to-not-be-mentioned-on-a-map-island?"

"_It's a bootleg version of the survivor's island. Don't blame me, it was on half price."_

"That was NOT on the contract. I DEMAND you to come here." Naruto said.

Poof.

I appeared. Hooray.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It said that you could torture me, humiliate me, and even make me watch paid programming, but it did not say you could kill me.

"You are on Shinobu's contract."

"Shinobu?"

-Flashback-

"_Right. So if I find your long lost sister, you would give me a balloon?" Naruto asked._

"_Hai!"_

"_In that case, I'll be right back"_

_45 NINJA SECONDS LATER_

"_Here you go!" Naruto said._

"_W-what is the meaning of this?" asked Hinata._

"_This is you long lost sister, Shinobu-chan!" Naruto said._

"_Thanks. We'll be going now." Shinobu said, opening a portal to another anime dimension._

"_What about my balloon?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh, that's right. I'll give you a balloon AND your soul if you end up in an awkward situation with someone involving a contract that you MUST obey under every circumstance."_

"_Deal"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Remember?" I asked.

"Hmph. That still doesn't explain WHY I have to go."

"Well… This story has been pretty boring. I decided to nearly kill you will other people joining you!" I said.

"-.-. Who's joining me? What does this have to do with DDR?"

"Hmmm… I thought about it and… I'll invite Sasuke because I want him dead…"

"O.o"

"I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"o.O"

"I'll invite Kankuro and Temari, cuz they're cool… I'll invite Choji for no apparent reason… I'll invite Kiba to piss you off…"

"O.o"

"Crap, not again… I'll invite Iruka cause someone gutsa Iruka!"

"…"

"Oh yeah, you'll be playing DDR for your life… Ja…" With that, I poofed away.

"Doesn't it feel like a sudden doom descends on all of us?" Naruto asked Genma.

"Doesn't feel like the world will heal abit once Sasuke is dead?"

"Yeah…"

-Sand residence-

Kankuro and Temari decided that the world was a better place with one less bloodthirsty monster on the loose. They decided to play the awesome…

The one…

The only…

The challenging…

WoW!

"Crap. My rouge just got eaten by a Furbog." Kankuro muttered.

"Shut your yap up. It's my turn to play!" Temari said.

"My, my, we're having fun today!" I said.

"Were the hell did you come from?" Kankuro said, slowly backing away.

"You are invited to die… I mean… go to an expensive free cruise to the obscure-enough-to-not-be-mentioned-on-a-map-island!"

"That sounds bootleg. What's in it for us?" Kankuro asked.

"I won't tell the world that you used a Barbie doll against ninjas once…"

"PUPPET! IT WAS A FRIGGIN PUPPET!" Kankuro yelled defensively.

"I won't tell Lee that you adore his eyebrows…" I said mischievously.

"H-how did you kn-now that?"

"I know… I know… You will be teleported to a ship in 24 hours. Ja…"

-Uchiha Mansion-

"_784849384" which roughly translated into: "This career is mocking the very essence of my ability." With that, he disappeared. _

"_KILL THE RAMEN! HE TOOK THE PRECIOUS!" Red man shouted._

"_RASENGAN!" Naruto blew the ramen out of existence. _

"_YOU FLAMING IDIOT!" yelled Shino, suddenly bursting though the room. THE SHINO yelled again. Such an event would cause… You know what? I ran out of ideas…_

"Erm… I was looking for the Uchiha Mansion That's not mentioned in my story…"

"_Oh."_

"Pretty Pink Nail Polish owns!" Sasuke squealed.

I was about to walk in his room when this comment struck me like a Nazi-suicide-bomber.

"Maybe… Maybe… Maybe not. Wouldn't want him to change his story into a yaoi story. Not that I'd write one. No. I'm almost Homophobic. So I'll just bug off…"

Poof.

-Akamachi (sp?) Residence-

"Pork-fried rice! Wonton Soup! Shark fin soup! Baozi! Mantou! Fortune cookie!" Choji squealed.

"Ah… How troublesome. We are attracting attention…"

"Lighten up, Shikamaru…"

"_I could invite Mr. Pineapple. I need another person anyway."_

"Listen to this Shikamaru… _Today will be a day that will amuse you, astonish you, and even cause you future pains. _What a weird fortune."

"Hola! Choji, that fortune might not be wrong. I am t0talpwnage here to say you are invited to stay at a luxury island. Food is included."

"WOO! I AM GOING!"

"There is also a Pineapple show nearby."

"Me too. It's troublesome though… Wait… What's in it for us?"

"I won't tell the world that you sleep with a little deer under your pillow named Bambi."

"LETS GOOOOOO!"

"Good. You will be transferred into a boat 24 hours from now. Ja…"

-Inuzuka (Sp?) Residence-

"Kiba. You are going to go to an anti-cat island. Dog food included."

"I'm not going." Kiba said bluntly.

"I won't tell Akamaru that you were looking at that nice girl who happened to have a cat."

"SHE WAS AT LEAST 16 YEARS OLD! I SWEAR!" Kiba yelled.

"Then are you coming?"

"Fine."

"You will appear at a boat a day from now. Ja."

-Iruka's house-

"Yo. Iruka." I said, appearing at the chunin's desk.

"Ya?"

"Sigh. Don't make me blackmail you. You are going to an island. No charges. Period."

"Why me? I'm so unpopular."

"Someone 'Me gutsa Iruka!' Please don't argue. I don't want to blackmail you."

"Ooookay…"

"You. Boat. 24 hours. Got that? JA!" I said, poofing to the next dimension.

* * *

END CHAPTER!

Sugestions?


	8. Iruka's Hair Kankuo's spider Neji drool

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Rice Kipsies.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

Holy crap. Many apologize for the late update. As you know, I was struck by the lazy writer disease. I found the cure: sleep. I dreamed of a funny scenario in which was involved with my story

More apologize. On Friday, I will update regularly.

I'll have to put down the mansion until I'm done with this.

Anybody want to be my beta reader?

Last time on dis story.

_-Iruka's house-_

"_Yo. Iruka." I said, appearing at the chunin's desk._

"_Ya?"_

"_Sigh. Don't make me blackmail you. You are going to an island. No charges. Period."_

"_Why me? I'm so unpopular."_

"_Someone 'Me gutsa Iruka!' Please don't argue. I don't want to blackmail you."_

"_Ooookay…"_

"_You. Boat. 24 hours. Got that? JA!" I said, poofing to the next dimension._

"Naruto, the man said you were going to play DDR for your life." Genma said.

"Your right! If I don't trade, I won't live to see my future!"

"It's okay buddy, we'll cut to a montage."

Quick interruption: You know in those really old shows where there's some fat dude and wants to loose weight. Suddenly, there's this weird montage. The fat dude fails a few times and eventually gets better. Then, at the end, the fat guy (no longer fat) climbs up the stairs of an important government building. Yeah, This is going to be something like that.

Suddenly, Naruto is lifting weights, struggling, but no avail. Later, he is seen eating raw eggs, almost throwing up. Then, Naruto is seen playing DDR with a blind fold on.

A few minutes later (In the anime world, 2 hours) Naruto is successful in lifting the weight. Then, the event of eating the raw eggs was no longer a problem. Finally, playing DDR with a blind fold on proved to be a futile effort for Naruto sucked at it anyway.

A few more minutes later, Naruto is seen running up Hokage mountain. You know, when the montage goes bu bu bu bu to match the sound of the running feet. Yeah.

Then, Naruto reaches the top and does a victory jump, freezing in mid air while the surroundings became blurry. Yeah…

Guess how good Naruto was now. That's right, he still sucked compared to me. But for the bumbling buffoon he was, he was pretty good.

23 Hours later.

"Do you have it?" asked the man.

"The Rice Kipsies? Yeah. Do you know what to do?" I asked.

"Yes."

With that, the mystery man vanished, knocking everybody out and abducting them one by one. Well, I guess they don't really have to be knocked out because they were asleep. You get the point. Anyways.

1 hour later.

The sand sibs, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Iruka arrived at the docking area, not knowing what happened in the past hour.

"So, uh, nice weather today…" Kankuro murmured. However, the surrounding was blunt, dark, and misty. That's because it was two in the morning.

"Sorry, my brother suffers from the stupid disease." Temari sighed.

"You hurt me on the inside. : ("

"Shut up!"

"Okay…"

"What are we supposed to do, wait? Why aren't we on the boat?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask such stupid questions Naruto…" Said a voice behind them. It happened to be the world's favorite pink haired kunochi, Sakura!

"? T0tal never said anything about you coming."

"That's because, if I humiliate someone, I get a free ride to Kentucky!" Sakura said happily.

"-.-l"

In a flash, everybody appeared on the boat. No questions were asked.

I appeared again to make things less obscure and vague.

"You will be on this boat for a full two days. Your rooms will have your source of entertainment. You will be release for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Oh, and only two beds. I will group you into cabin mates. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji-"

"Freak and shy aren't here…" Naruto said.

"Yes they are. In that box over there." I pointed out.

Suddenly, the two Hyuugas appeared.

"Kinda funny how we missed that."

"What are you doing here Neji, Hinata. You weren't nearly blackmailed to submission." Shikamaru said.

"I let Neji come here because he gave me a bottle of his patterned shampoo." I said, pointing out the bottle.

_Gives you that obnoxious shiny hair feeling! Neji's shampoo might contain the following side effects: Acting like crap, feeling like crap, abusing your cousin, farting at random times, loss of appetite, and liver cancer. Neji's shampoo might not be right for everyone. Consult your doctor if Neji's shampoo is right for you._

"Ookay… Hinata, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I DON'T STALK YOU!" Hinata shouted.

"0.o"

"Uh… I mean… uh… stammers cutely… blushes..." Hinata murmured.

"Well then, second cabin is Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro. Third cabin is Kiba, Iruka and Sakura. Well, I'll be going." I said. Little did the ninjas know that I was planning to replace Neji's Shampoo for Shikamaru's and Iruka's. He he he…

Everyone departed and went to their cabins.

**Naruto's Cabin**

The Hyuugas and the Naruto arrived at their nice room (with two beds).

"What the…"

"Typical…"

A DDR machine was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Sigh. I guess that's why this story isn't called Naruto's Ramen Paradise."

When the three entered, the door behind them shut.

"Now that I noticed, what are we going to do with the two bed situation?"

"I don't think my cousin will be safe with you, so she will be sharing a bed with me." Said Neji.

Hinata hated this idea. Little did anyone know, Neji drools in his sleep. That's not pretty.

"Neji, I am part of the Main house family…" Hinata whispered.

"HOLY CRAP! GET AWAY FROM ME! SLEEP WITH THE RAMEN LOVER!" Neji shouted.

"_Saved" _Thought Hinata.

**Shika's room**

The three went in, the doors shut, they realize the two bed situation, they realize that it would be better if Temari sleeps with the Shika.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom…" Shikamaru said.

"No need to tell us."

Then, a single spider crawled across the floor, right in front of Kankuro.

"HOLY CRAP!" Temari shouted.

"EEEEEEK! A SPIDER! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kankuro shrieked.

Shikamaru burst through the bathroom door.

"Stop screaming woman!" Shikamaru shouted.

"It was my brother."

"You know what would be really cool?" Kankuro said.

"Not you?" Shikamaru said.

"It would be really cool if you didn't tell anybody I screamed like that…"

Temari and Shikamaru stared at Kankuro with those wtf? eyes.

**Sakura's Room**

The three entered the room, wondering what the hell was going on. Clearly none of them knew what DDR was but, meh.

"So, who gets to sleep with the KIBASTER!" Kiba yelled.

"No one. We decided you would be more comfortable on the rug." Iruka stated.

": ("

"I'm still sweaty from my last mission, so I'll take my shower." Iruka proclaimed.

Stealthily, I switched Iruka's shampoo.

5 minutes later, Iruka shrieked.

"What is it Iruka!" Sakura asked.

"Someone replaced my shampoo with Neji's Shampoo! I feel like crap! But, my hair is strait and soft! I look like a girl!" Iruka shouted!

"Don't worry, your hair is normally spiky. I'm sure it will pounce back sooner or later." Sakura said, taking pictures.

"I have to see Shikamaru at dinner. He'll know what to do!

END CHAPPIE!

Suggestions?


	9. Night of Hell

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Rice Kipsies.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

I don't own Homestarrunner.

Anybody want to be my beta reader?

* * *

Last time on dis story. 

"_Someone replaced my shampoo with Neji's Shampoo! I feel like crap! But, my hair is strait and soft! I look like a girl!" Iruka shouted!_

"_Don't worry, your hair is normally spiky. I'm sure it will pounce back sooner or later." Sakura said, taking pictures._

"_I have to see Shikamaru at dinner. He'll know what to do!

* * *

_

**Night**

In the cabins numbered 1 2 and 3, the unexplained loudspeaker boomed, "Dinner."

The 9 shinobi rushed down to the dinner table (also unexplained) and waited for their grand meal to start.

Up on the grand table was everything everybody wanted. I don't know what they wanted but just improvise for now.

"Who's the new chick?" asked a certain Kankuro, pointing to a certain Iruka.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Suuure you aren't"

"I'm really Iruka, my shampoo has just been replaced by Neji's shampoo!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Neji.

"I look like a girl."

"I repeat what's wrong with that?"

"o.O"

"What you need is a bottle of shika shampoo!" Shikamaru said, handing him a bottle.

_Shika Shampoo contains all the things you see here. Side effects may include: the undeniable urge to look at clouds, increased laziness, saying "how troublesome", the urge to dance like a Goth, having fat friends, having ugly friends who appear to be girls, and constipation. Batteries not included. Now with 30 more Pineapple! _

"I'll take it!"

After their meal (which will be one of the few decent meals they'll have in a while), the ninjas returned to their cabins. The reason that no one acted stupid was that they felt the incredible urge to run away, for the dinner table was dark and eerie.

* * *

**Naruto's bedroom.**

The three nin walked in their assigned cabin. Suddenly, Neji pushed Hinata aside, just to pin Naruto to the wall.

"If you lay a finger on my cousin, I'll hotwire car batteries to your nipples, shocking you with 1000 volts you electricity. Then, I'll force you to chop of your egg roll, throwing it to the hungry junk dogs next door. After discarding most of your discarded, burnt corpse, I'll store your eyeballs in a container labeled "pickled sea monkeys". Got that?"

Naruto managed a small nod.

Neji was about to walk to his bed, but turned around to face Naruto again.

"Just so you know, I'm like Chuck Norris. I CAN believe it's not Butter. Got that?"

Naruto stood, petrified. Neji's words echoed through his head

Seeing how Naruto stood petrified, Hinata pushed him onto the mattress.

2 Hours later.

Hinata was fast asleep. Then, she did the most horrifying thing to Naruto. She licked his ear.

Naruto gulped. _"What is she doing?" _He thought.

Then, Hinata grabbed Naruto in a death hug, hugging him with all fours, like a child holding on to his/her mother's leg.

Now, please understand that Naruto had the uncanny ability to ignore most women. But, when the stereotype-cute-anime-girl is licking your ear and hugging you into submission, you can't ignore it.

Of course Hinata was asleep. If she was awake, she would have died form a disease I just made up, a case of blushing so hard; your head would explode from the immense rush of blood to your head.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He just had to push her away. Or at least tell her to stop. Just when he was about to make a move, he felt the presence of a certain Hyuuga with spidery veins.

Suddenly, the words, _"car battery… nipples…, egg roll… sea monkey" _echoed in Naruto's head.

"_No. I will be strong. I must resist…"_ Naruto thought.

5 minutes later

"_Darn it…" _Naruto thought. _"This girl is just too cute!"_

Please know that Naruto was pretty good at controlling his hormones and testerone levels, but this was just putting him to the test.

"Uh… Hinata…"

This woke the girl immediately.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?"

"P-please, could you…"

Hinata realized her mistake, blushed and pulled away. Naruto sighed with relief and began to doze.

Suddenly (Boy I do do this a lot, don't I?) Hinata did something even worse. She rolled on top of Naruto.

This woke Naruto up immediately.

"_Her hair smells so nice… W-wait… What am I thinking? No.. must resist the urge to huddle… Not resisting well!" _Naruto's thoughts screamed.

"_Dammit!"_

Neji stood up, and left for the bathroom.

And so, Naruto endured 8 hours of this form of cuddling. Poor him. Poor sea monkeys.

* * *

**Shikamaru's Homies.**

Unlike Naruto's group, Shikamaru's group were more of night people

"I'm going to take a shower. Looking at Iruka made me feel filthy."

"Yeah yeah…" Temari said.

"Oh and, Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes?"

"Slap your brother in the face if he does anything stupid, okay?"

"Sure.

"I heard that!" Kankuro shouted. As he said this, he took out his Ipod Nano and began listening to a song. Apparently, he enjoyed this song, as he was bopping his head to da beat.

Temari yawned. "Lemme listen to that."

"No! Don't! Get away!" Kankuro protested.

Using her ninja skillz, Temari appeared behind her brother and snatched the Nano away. Then, she put them on.

She waited

And waited.

But still couldn't believe.

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me  
everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me  
everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

"NOOOOOOO!" Kankuro shouted in defeat.

"HAHAHHAHA!WOOOOOOOAH!HAHAH!" Temari howled.

By this time, Shikamaru (using his wits) found out my devilish scheme of shampoo madness. Darn.

Shikamaru emerged from the bathroom, looking exactly like he was 10 minutes ago.

"AHAH! Sh-shi-Shikamaru! You have to listen to this!" Temari said.

"What is it woman?"

Temari placed a single earphone to his head.

Shikamaru waited.

And waited.

Then waited some more.

But still could not believe.

Both Temari and Shikamaru burst into howls of great laughter.

"I-I th-thougt your were a puppeteer!" Shikamaru cracked.

"HAhah! Not a doll maker! AAAHH!" And the two continued with their laughter.

Kankuro sucked his thumb and waited for the humiliation to end.

* * *

**Iruka's room**

After Iruka's shower, he emerged, looking like his old self again. Apparently, he was immune to the lazy disease.

Sakura was laid down on her nice bed, wondering why Sasuke never came. Then she remembered.

"_Am I a lesbian if I like Sasuke?" _Sakura wondered.

_Flashback._

"_Sakura-chaaan!" Sasuke shouted._

" _He's been like this ever since he came back from Orochimaru" Sakura thought._

"_I considered a sex change! I want my name to be Saskura!" Sasuke shouted._

_After that, all hell broke loose for Inner Sakura._

_End Flashback._

Kiba cuddled with Akamaru on the rug. Iruka was in his Dolphin p.j's.

What was going inside Kiba's head cannot be explained in pictures, but rather with words.

**Kiba's Dream (Or Nightmare)**

_Ooooh! In my fantsy woooorld!_

_Akamaru would sleep cuuuuurled!_

_Neji wouldn't beat Hinata uuuup!_

_And Shinoo woooould saaaay 'suuuuuup!_

_Lee would wear is cool jacket! (Check it out yo!)_

_And Neji just wouldn't have it! (I quit!)_

_And cats would look like idiot bastketbaaaalls!_

**End Dream.**

And so, our Shinobis endured a full night of hell…

END CHAPPIE!

Suggestions?


	10. First DDR game in awhile

* * *

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled. 

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either. Today's song is by Jet. The song is Rollover DJ. In Kiba's dream, it's who let the dogs out by BAHA MEN!

If you guys want to listen to the song, I'll gladly give you a YOUTUBE link.

I Don't own Lassie OR Flipper. Lassie is a good dog. It's just Iruka's imagination.

Last time on dis story.

* * *

_**Kiba's Dream (Or Nightmare)**_

_Ooooh! In my fantsy woooorld!_

_Akamaru would sleep cuuuuurled!_

_Neji wouldn't beat Hinata uuuup!_

_And Shinoo woooould saaaay 'suuuuuup!_

_Lee would wear is cool jacket! (Check it out yo!)_

_And Neji just wouldn't have it! (I quit!)_

_And cats would look like idiot bastketbaaaalls!_

_**End Dream.**_

_And so, our Shinobis endured a full night of hell…

* * *

_

**Morning.**

So lets recap: Kankuro was being harassed for listening to "Barbie Girl", Naruto was being (sexually) abused by a certain Hinata, and cabin three was having physiological difficulties.

**Naruto's room: 7:00 am**

"_Oh god…" _Naruto thought as Hinata began to wake up.

Unfortunately, Naruto could not rest knowing that Hinata was on him. But you already know that.

Hinata blinked her eyes. She was slowly recovering from her sleep. Noticing her awkward position, she immediately sprang out of the bed, blushing. Her blush put tomatoes to shame.

"G-gomen…" she muttered.

With the weight lifted from his body, he immediately fell asleep.

"N-naruto-kun?" she asked.

Now smiling, Naruto drifted off to his land of slumber.

* * *

**Shikamaru's room: 6:50 a.m.**

Kankuro was the only one awake at the time. He was scribbling something furiously onto some forbidden notebook.

Temari was the second to wake up, noticing something was not quite right.

"_Is he groping me!"_ She thought furiously. She lifted her fist and dropped it, making impact with Shikamaru's face.

Now, of course you know that Shikamaru was not a light sleeper. In fact, his sleeper statues currently rates 215 lbs. Sorry for those of you out of the U.S. But, when a fist lands on your face, you have to wake up.

_Pow._

"Dammit… What do you want woman?" Shikamaru asked. He had a bright mark on his face.

"Why the hell were you groping me!" Temari shouted.

"I wasn't. How troublesome…"

"Then what's that thing pressuring my bottom!"

"Dunno, woman…"

Temari flipped the blanket over, noticing a certain plush Bambi toy.

"W-what the hell is this?"

"OHH NOEZZ! BAMBI-CHAN!" Shikamaru wailed.

"B-bambi-chan?" Temari smiled.

"Uh I mean… How troublesome?" Shikamaru was crushed. How did Bambi-chan escape from his house?

Temari laughed. And laughed. And laughed. In fact, she laughed so hard that she fell off the bed, clutching her stomach. As she fell, a picture flew out of her pocket.

"_Whats this? A black box? No, wait, it looks familiar…… Could it be?"_

"Oy, Temari, what are you doing with a picture of Lee's eyebrow?" Shikamaru asked.

Immediately, the laughing stopped.

"_Oh cheese logs!" _

"Uh, what picture? That is a black box." She stammered.

"No I'm pretty sure it was Lee's eyebrows…"

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well, the 'black box' is furry."

"Uh, it could be a catipillar."

"And, there's the fact that you stopped laughing." Shikamaru said.

"Uh. Look, I won't tell anybody about Bambi-chan, and you do the same, got that?" She asked.

"So it is Lee's brow…"

"DAMMIT! Just agree already."

"Fine. It's too troublesome already."

And there Kankuro sat, scribbling in the notebook.

* * *

**Sakura's room**:** 7:05**

_**Sakrua's dream:**_

"_Saaaaaaakura-chaaaaan!" Saskura shouted._

"_What is is Saskura-chan?" Sakura replied._

"_I'm, like, totally going out with- "_

**End dream**

Sakura immediately jumped out of her bed, got dressed, and waited for the loudspeaker. She tried to think about everything un-sasuke

**Iruka's dream:**

"_Yay! It's Flipper!" Iruka called out. He was on a boat, looking at the water. And indeed, there was Flipper there!_

"_Flipper!"_

_Suddenly, Flipper turned into Iruka's childhood enemy: Lassie._

"_What did you do to Flipper-(Kun or Chan?)_

"_HEhehehe… Iruka… I'll throw you down the well. I WONT rescue you too! Muwhhahahah!" Lassie laughed. _

**End Dream**

"Ahh!" Iruka shouted as he rose.

"What's the matter Iruka-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

**Kiba's dream**

_Kiba was a hip-hop superstar going all ganster 'n stuff. Now, he was rapping against his greatest enemy-Shino._

_Kiba finished his freestyle rap, and now it's Shino's turn._

_Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

"_**Oh no!" Kiba thought.**_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

_Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_The cruel irony defeated Kiba._

**End dream.**

Kiba immediately sat up.

-Loud speaker-

"All ninja report to the mess hall. It's breakfast time."

* * *

**Mess Hall.**

Like the prom, all the dudes were huddled at one table, the girls on the other.

Naruto sat, barely conscious. Shikamaru was being Shikamaru, Iruka was twitching at Akamaru, and Kiba stood aware of the Baha men. Oh, and Neji was Neji.

Hinata was suffering from after effects of the blush, Sakura was trying to avoid anything that resembled Sasuke, and Temari was looking at the floor.

A waiter came to serve generic cold cereal to everybody.

Naruto was too tired to complain. In fact, he was so tired that he dived headfirst into the cereal, and began to eat like that.

After the generic cold cereal was eaten, I came again. Whoop-dee-frickin-doo.

"Alright. Time for some actual DDR. Who wants to go first?" I asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Don't be difficult like that. If you guys don't raise your hands, I'll pick you."

No volunteers.

"Very well. Iruka aaaaaaaand Shikamaru."

The two miserably walked on the mats.

"Can't you guys be enthusiastic for a while?"

"I loathe generic cereal." Iruka said.

"Whatever. Just play."

**Song Begins:**

_"Got your Rhymes going round in my head  
Got your supersonic beats mixing up my Keds  
"So dance little DJ come on  
"What's your name? _

"I wanna move but I don't feel right  
Cause you've been playing other peoples songs all night  
"So tell what you're trying to say  
What's your name?

"Oh my squeal. I love this song more than I love the Power of the Horde. Kagemane-thingy!" Shikamaru's shadow froze the machine.

"Iruka. As a member of the Pineapple clan, I think you know where 'it' is."

"Yes, executor." With that, Iruka poofed and poofed back with a box labled 'it.'

Iruka put his costume on (didn't see that coming) and so did Shikamaru.

I bet your expect something similar to what Garaa and Shikamaru wore before right? Wrong. Iruka had a 'fro with sunglasses shaped like water drops. He had a gold vest and gold pants. I don't really know how to describe it, but both the chunnin were wearing disco clothing. Shikamaru even had a rose between his teeth.

**Resume song.**

_Hey Rollover DJ  
You're spinning away  
On my time  
Hey, who cares what you play  
Say whatever you say, I don't mind  
Hey, roll over DJ, if you don't mind _

Well I know that you think you're the star  
A pill poppin' jukebox is all that you are  
So tell me it ain't that way  
What's you're name?

Indeed, Iruka and Shikamaru were doing the disco. Shikamaru was even dishing out some awesome radical movements like twirling. Then, Iruka and Shikamaru linked arms and stated to do the group wave. How obsessed they were.

_Hey roll over DJ  
You're spinning away  
On my time  
Hey, who cares what you play  
Say whatever you say, cause I don't mind  
Hey roll over DJ if you don't mind  
Bridge / Solo_

On cue, Shikamaru started to air guitar again. You know, when you have to mash your fingers on the guitar head. Makes that meedly-meedly-meedly-meeeee! Sound. Iruka was doing a belly dance.

_"Hey roll over DJ  
"You're spinning away  
On my time  
Hey, who cares what you play  
Say whatever you say, cause I don't mind  
"Hey roll over DJ if you don't mind  
Hey roll over DJ if you don't mind  
"Hey roll over DJ if you don't mind_

(End song)

Scoreboard:

1p(Iruka): C- What the hell was the belly dance for? That's disturbing.

2p(Shikamaru): A You have no real life do you?

* * *

End Chappie

Suggestions?


	11. Ooh look mommy, Butterflies!

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

Requested by HanyouRiyumi: The song is Butterfly by D Top? Anyway, I went through a lot of trouble getting these lyrics. There were some other bull songs like "If I were a Butterfly". Ugh.

I won't update regularly until school starts, when I need to vent my boredom and frustration.

If you guys want to listen to the song, I'll gladly give you a YOUTUBE link.

I take song requests.

Don't own Twister either.

Last time on dis story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Scoreboard:_

_1p(Iruka): C- What the hell was the belly dance for? That's disturbing._

_2p(Shikamaru): A You have no real life do you?_

After this miserable performance, all the Genin went to find a suitable place to openly upchuck. Seeing any belly dance performance would be nauseating, wouldn't it?

After the task of emptying the stomach of unnecessary objects, we decided to play two rounds of "Twister" to find who would play next.

As you already know, Neji lost because his fantabulous hair made contact with Kiba's rough and rowdy dog hair, Naruto lost cause he's Naruto, and Hinata lost out of pity. Shikamaru's hair pricked Kankuro (as well as himself) out of the game. Iruka slipped on a ninja banana peel.

If you did your homework, you would know that there are only two contestants left. Those two are Temari and Sakura. As you probably do not know, these two have a raging rivalry ever since the second grade. How did they have there rivalry if they were contries apart? Use your imagination, or stay tuned for the fla-

**We interrupt this story to bring you a news bulletin. Sakura's circle on her back is definitely NOT for target practice. That is all.**

-shback.

_It was a beautiful day. From the imaginary prescriptive we are in right now, we can plainly see a pink haired girl, and a blonde haired girl. The blonde haired girl was from a foreign country/village, and went to Konohana as an exchange student program. Unfortunately, no one really noticed her._

_That changed one day when the pink haired child tripped over a rock._

"_Ow…" She muttered._

"_Do you need any help?" The blonde-haired girl asked, extending her hand._

"_No, I'm okay. Wanna cookie?" Sakura asked._

"_No it's okay."_

"_**Is she looking down on me!" Inner Sakura thought furiously.**_

"_They're really good!" Sakura said._

"_No, really, I'm fine."_

"_**She is looking down on me!"**_

"_DIE!" Sakura screamed, proceeding to make Temari have a bad hair day._

_And so, from that point on, they had a rivalry._

_**End flashback.**_

When they saw that they were the only ones remaining, burning glares were soaring through the room.

"I will win!" They both claimed.

_Start song._

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai _

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky

The girls felt like squealing, as this was quite the popular song. However, any verbal action would be a sign of weakness.

_Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai _

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes i need, I need my samurai

It was incredibly tempting to do anything but tap on arrows, for the song is pretty catchy. Then, Sakura slipped a tiny bit, resulting in a small shake of the body. It was hardly noticeable, but, as rivals, Temari noticed it, and thought it was a challenge.

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky _

Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai

Temari shook a little too, inviting the dance. Sakura shook back, and before you know it, they were vibrating with dance emotion. It's kind of hard for the guys not to watch, as Naruto was watching with amusement. Hinata blushed, and made an attempt to lure Naruto's eyes' away.

"Oops, I dropped my handkerchief, could Naruto-kun get it?" Hinata said.

Naruto bent down and retrieved it, not taking his eyes of the prize (cough).

"_Darn"_

_I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai _

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the

_(END SONG)_

Scoreboard:

1p(Sakura): B+ Dizzaum woman! Did they pay you?

2p:Temari B+ Look behind you.

Indeed, she looked behind. There stood a couple of boys with blood leaking though their noses.

"You… Per… v… erts!" Temari shouted, blasting the nearest head, which happened to be Shikamaru. Shikamaru's lightning reflexes told him to tilt his head, impaling Temari's hand with hair-spikes.

"OOUCH! The hell is wrong with your hair?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End.

Suggestions?


	12. Chaotic Cabins

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

Don't own Twister either.

Today's song (sung in Neji's voice) is by Danny Kaye. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.

I think I mentioned this before, but I don't own Billy and Mandy.

Don't own Flipper.

Last time on dis story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(END SONG)_

_Scoreboard:_

_1p(Sakura): B+ Dizzaum woman! Did they pay you?_

_2p:Temari B+ Look behind you._

_Indeed, she looked behind. There stood a couple of boys with blood leaking though their noses._

"_You… Per… v… erts!" Temari shouted, blasting the nearest head, which happened to be Shikamaru. Shikamaru's lightning reflexes told him to tilt his head, impaling Temari's hand with hair-spikes._

"_OOUCH! The hell is wrong with your hair?"_

"Troublesome woman. I'll have to wash the blood stains out of my perfect (ha!) hair."

Everyone stared at Temari's bleeding fist. There was not only one cut, mind you. In fact, there were four large gashes in her skin. Nearby ninja inched away from his hazardous hair.

"You all have to go back to your assigned cabins. There is a small leak of Triplodosticninjakillerihopeyournotreallypayingattentiontothisextrememlylongwordforagas gas. We will handle this. You may now applause for your heroic staff." The loudspeaker boomed.

Pause.

"Please, please, enough applause…"

The ninja left obeying the obnoxious loudspeaker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cabin 1**

"Dizzaum. I haven't even gotten a chance to show off muh mad skillz yet." Naruto said.

Hinata would answer, but a strange noise from the bathroom interrupted them.

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
There they are all standing in a row  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head  
Give them a twist a flick of the wrist  
That's what the showman said. La lala lalala!"_

"What do you think is going in there, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I-I c-can't really p-place my mind on it. I think I've heard this before…"

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
Every ball you throw will make me rich  
There stands my wife, the idol of me life  
Singing roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch  
Roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch  
Roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch  
Roll a bowl a ball, roll a bowl a ball  
Singing roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch"_

"C-could it be?. N-no way… But what if it is?" Hinata murmered.

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (they're lovely)  
There they are all standing in a row (one, two, three, four)  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head (and bigger)  
Give them a twist a flick of the wrist  
That's what the showman said"_

"B-but it is! There is no o-other reason for this singing!"

"What is it?"

"I- uh I think it's Neji…"

"Neji?" Naruto asked as he barged through the bathroom door.

And indeed, it was Neji.

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
Every ball you throw will make me rich  
There stands my wife, the idol of me life  
Singing roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch (all together now)  
Roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch (harmony)  
Roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch  
Roll a bowl a ball, roll a bowl a ball  
Singing roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch"_

Naruto fainted. Neji was combing his hair, half naked. Bad fangirls. Shoo.

"N-Neji-kun! P-please put some cloths on!" Hinata shouted.

Gasp! She shouted! Such an accomplishment would tilt the balance of the world!

Neji turned around.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Neji shouted, trying to cover the rest of his body.

"I-is that mine?" Hinata asked, blushing furiously, pointing to Neji's genital area. OMG! NEJI WEARING LADIES UNDERGARMENTS!

"UH-uh-erm. I can explain…" Neji stammered blushing.

Gasp! He blushed! That accomplishment would make aliens rob Orochimaru's genital!

Suddenly, Neji made a few hand seals.

"Forbidden Jutsu: MIND RAPE!" Neji chanted.

Hinata countered with a mirror. Neji raped his own mind. Disturbing.

"AHHH! BAD IMAGES!" Neji screamed. Then he fainted.

Now, if you did your homework correctly, you would know that Hinata was the only person conscious. Seeing the opportunity, she dragged Naruto and Neji by her bed. Oooh naughty thoughts!

She had a tea party.

"Would you like some more tea, Naruto?" Hinata asked to an unconscious body. Then, Hinata dashed behind him, opened his mouth. Then in the most low voice she could possibly make,

"Oh Hinata, your so much better than that pink-haired slut!"

Hinata blushed at her own words.

"Why thank you!" "…honey!" she later added, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. Heck, if you can't kiss him while he's awake, why not do it while he is unconscious?

"Would you like some more tea, Neji?" Hinata asked as she darted behind Neji.

"Thank you, kind, most bestest cousin! I won't abuse you anymore. Or steal your shampoo. Or panties. Or make out with Tenten behind your back."

"Why thank you Neji!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cabin 2**

"Why the hell is your hair so spiky?" Temari asked, wrapping a Band-aid on her hand.

"Didn't I mention it chapters before? It's Heffer Farm's Fruit-to-the Bottom, All Natural Style Yogurt. Or it's my brand of Shampoo."

"Damn you. If it was not for your deadly hair, I would have punched your face in." Temari scowled.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was fast asleep, dreaming of sweet revenge, again!

**Dream**

_Shikamaru and Temari are coming closer to me. Soon, I will have my ultimate revenge. When they get into spot A, I'll fire my awesome puppets and do something horrible to them! MWUhas;djfkadsjf;asdj!_

"_Troublesome."_

"_You piss me off."_

"_Troublesome."_

"_You piss me off. I'm going to take a shower." Temari said as she walked to spot A._

_Kankuro summoned his puppets and trapped Temari inside the cramped up stomach._

"_Hold on… I'll (yawn) save you." Shikamaru said as he slowly walked to the puppet. As soon as he got there, one of the hands shoved him inside, cramming the two inside._

"_MWUAHAHHAHAH! VENGENCE! MEWWUAAHHA!" Kankuro laughed. _

_The hands went inside, tickling the ticklish spots of the nin, forcing them to open their mouths. Then, the hands forced them together, locking them in a death kiss._

"_MWuahah!"_

"_Oh yeah. Mmm…" moans came from the puppet._

"_What! Your not supposed to enjoy it! NOOOO!" Kankuro shouted._

_**End Dream**_

Kankuro woke up, sweaty and all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cabin 3**

Out of all the cabins, Cabin 3 was the most peaceful. Sakura was doing her nails, Kiba was reading a random dog book, and Iruka was watching reruns of Flipper.

"And the dog skipped across the field, gaily."

"_Hm. What a nice book Kiba's reading. Gaily… Wait. Gay rhymes with Sasuke (Sorta). SasukeSaskurafeminine yaoi story!" _Sakura thought.

Then, Sakura started to sob, remembering the cruel dream she had chapters ago.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU GO THROUGH A SEX CHANGE SAUSKE? WHY!" Sakura shouted.

All eyes went on her, including Flipper's.

"Uh, I mean, I hate Ino?"

All eyes went back to their respective places.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End.

Suggestions?


	13. Shino The Funkmaster's appearence

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

Did you guys see ep 199? It was funny. The part with Naruto and Hinata was hilarious.

I love bashing Sas-uke, Sauce gay, Saskura, Sakuske and any other affiliated names with Sasuke. Especially Uchia Sasuke.

Super Shino OOC!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on dis story.

_**Cabin 3**_

_Out of all the cabins, Cabin 3 was the most peaceful. Sakura was doing her nails, Kiba was reading a random dog book, and Iruka was watching reruns of Flipper._

"_And the dog skipped across the field, gaily."_

"_Hm. What a nice book Kiba's reading. Gaily… Wait. Gay rhymes with Sasuke (Sorta). SasukeSaskurafeminine yaoi story!" Sakura thought._

_Then, Sakura started to sob, remembering the cruel dream she had chapters ago._

"_WHY! WHY DID YOU GO THROUGH A SEX CHANGE SAUSKE? WHY!" Sakura shouted._

_All eyes went on her, including Flipper's._

"_Uh, I mean, I hate Ino?"_

_All eyes went back to their respective places._

Now I bet you're wondering about the wear bouts of Chouji? Well, not to worry, he died of heart attack. He is currently used as an emergency anchor.

Recap:

Hinata having a tea party

Kankuro dreaming of revenge

Sasuke is now Saskura.

"We interrupt your bleak and meaningless lives to give you a full 30 minutes of socialization because we are not responsible for any deaths by roommates. No need to applause." The loudspeaker boomed.

Silence.

"When we mean don't applause, we mean applause."

Silence.

"Thank you, thank you."

Silence.

The ninjas went to the lobby, unwilling to share anything they had to say before. Hinata gave Naruto another quick kiss before waking him up. How sweet.

But, before that, Neji mind-raped Naruto.

The ninja all gathered around the circle, not really willing to admit anything. Then, Sakura broke the silence.

"A message to all you guys, don't ever go through a sex change. Don't make the same mistake Sas-uke, uh I mean, Sauce gay, erm uh, Saskura made."

Naruto snickered.

"Sauce-that-is-gay got his eggroll removed :-)" Naruto smiled.

"That is obvious since he went through the second curse seal." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah, he was like some sort of goth/creepypurpleguyfrommcdonalds hybrid, with lots of hands and fingernails coming out of his back." Naruto stated.

"Well, I'm glad he was gone for that amount of time. The world healed abit with one crazed homo gone." Kiba mentioned. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Don't be so harsh on Saskura-chan" Iruka said. Of course, he didn't really mean it.

"Yeah, we should be harsher on that low life sonova gun." Naruto huffed.

"I think we should stop bashing Sas-uke or the author might get hit with a brick." Shikamaru stated.

"So… what kind of ramen did you have before we came on this madhouse?" Naruto asked.

"I, myself, had miso pork ramen." Naruto

"Ano… I had miso pork ramen too…" Hinata.

"Spicy." Kiba

"I had seaweed with ordinary ramen. It somewhat matches my perfect hair." Neji-the-mind-rapist.

"Too lazy to make it." Too lazy to tell you who it is.

"Chicken." Temari.

"Dirt flavor 'cause Temari makes me eats it." Kankuro.

"No ramen cause it reminds me of Saskura, somewhat." Sakura.

"Dolphin flavor." Iruka.

"The hell? What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Miso." Iruka said again.

"**We interrupt your useless, meaningless, ramen-flavored conversation to bring your wonderful news. Our guest of honor has arrived! The Queen of DDR himself, SHINO!"** The loudspeaker boomed.

(The song Sandstorm is heard.)

A large explosion of smoke appeared and disappeared, only to reveal Shino himself.

"I can't place my fingers on it, but he looks somewhat different." Naruto said.

Indeed, Shino's attire changed. His sunglasses were replaced with pink, heart-shaped glasses. Instead of an extremely heavy overcoat, he had a disco vest. Instead of crap-colored pants, he had, you guessed it, disco pants. In replace of the crappy ninja sandals, Shino had platform shoes. His funky 'fro was x2 of his normal 'fro.

"What is up my funky little dogs!" Shino asked, sounding like Johnny Bravo.

Kiba was unimpressed with this comment.

"W-what happened to your attire, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked, trying not to laugh.

"Ahem, you must address your highness as, 'Shino, the Funkmaster'!" Shino the Funkmaster said.

"I found that my new attire is more hip and funky fresh, is it not?"

At the words "funky fresh" the whole room burst out laughing, except Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Iruka and Shikamaru. Hinata had her head buried in Naruto's chest to hold the laughter in. Laughing reminded Sakura of Saskura, which was too hard to bear. Iruka was a good teacher, who tried not to laugh at his past student's attire. Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to make an audible noise, indicating a humorous situation.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Shino said.

Everyone applauded out of pity.

"Now, I'm here to say, good luck to all of you tomorrow, and may the best person come out alive!" The Funkmaster said.

The clapping and laughter stopped.

"Uh, I mean, good luck, and May the best person win!" Shino-ster said.

The applause resumed.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Shino said. He disappeared in a puffy of love clouds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, the ninja went back to sleep. Are you ready for another night of terror? Hope you are.

**Cabin 1**

Naruto decided to knock himself out, just to avoid any sexy torture done by the unconscious Hinata.

Sometime around midnight, Naruto woke up to get a glass of water. When he came back, someone started to lick his ear again. Naruto, being a very pissed Morning person rather than a night person said, "Oy, stop licking my ear!"

When he woke the licker up, he found two pearly white eyes staring at him. Perfect hair that was next to godliness found its way up Naruto's shirt, groping his ass.

"Ugh! Hinata! Get off!" Naruto squealed.

"Hmm? I'm not Hinata." Not-Hinata said.

"Then who the… AWW HELL!" Naruto shouted.

He woke up. Someone was licking his ear again. He prayed that it wasn't Neji. It wasn't. It was Hinata.

Naruto cried joyously, hugging the female Hyuuga with all his might. This woke the light sleeper up.

From Hinata's prescriptive, the boy of her dreams had her in a death hug. Of course, the chances of this happening are slim, so she decided to pinch herself. It hurt.

Hinata had another death blush and fell unconscious.

Naruto didn't care. At least she wasn't Neji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cabin 2**

Kankuro finally came up with his Masterly-Dasterly plan.

Shikamaru and Temari were about to go to sleep. Shikamaru, being a pro at sleeping, found his pillow rather uncomfortable. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a rather dead-looking Bambi. Two eyes were pulled out, and one leg was torn apart.

"BAMBI-CHAN!" Shikamaru cried.

"The hell happened to your doll?" Temari asked.

"YOU!" Shikamaru shouted, pointing an excusing finger at Temari.

Then, all hell broke loose for the two. Kankuro just sat, smiling at his own handiwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cabin 3**

"Iruka-sensei" Sakura said.

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Iruka took this the wrong way and shot an Iruka-nose bleed.

"Uhh, Sakura-chan, I'm abit old for you, don' t you think?"

"_Perverted. Excellent" _Sakura thought.

"_Nothing like Sasuke."_

"I mean, If I sleep with you, I might not dream of Sasuke, do you know what I'm saying?" Sakra asked.

Reality hit Iruka hard.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Iruka agreed.

2 hours later.

**Sakura's dream.**

_Chibified Sakura was in her own little corner, in her own little chair, where she could wherever she wanted to be._

_So she wished she was in the shower with Kakashi and Iruka._

**End dream.**

Sakura woke up, sweaty, again.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_

END!  
Suggestions?


	14. You Decides who Wins! Akamaru and Karusu

Naruto Plays DDR 2: The Prophecy Fulfilled.

I don't own Naruto. I never will. Sigh.

I don't own Konami who made dis awesome, radical game. I don't own the songs either.

Today is special. You get to decide who wins. Just put who you want to win in your review. ONLY ONE VOTE DUDE!

Today's song is By Offspring, I Can't Get My Head (Around you)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Sakura's dream.**_

_Chibified Sakura was in her own little corner, in her own little chair, where she could wherever she wanted to be._

_So she wished she was in the shower with Kakashi and Iruka._

_**End dream.**_

_Sakura woke up, sweaty, again._

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_

Indeed. What was wrong with Sakura? Here's a FLASHBACK. Yes, we all know how you love your totally useless flashback. Ahem

**Flashback**

_A lovely spring day full of joy until… IT… happened. Kakashi was going to meet his girlfriend… Let's call her Kakura… at the park. Anyway, Kakura was just as perverted as Kakashi was, and enjoyed umm… lewd touching?_

_Moreover, Kakashi bought the SAME exact shirt that Sakura had at TARGET (ha ha. This joke is hard to find. Not to mention corny. Review if you understand that previous joke…) to Kakura. Kakura wore it one fine day, and was told by Kakashi to meet at the NINJA PARK! Now, shall we take Kakashi's prescription?_

"**_I wonder were Kakura is. Oh, there she is! I'll go sneak behind her and give her a Kakashi butt-pat."_**

_Upon stalking to poor genin, Kakashi noticed that she was smaller. But, he really couldn't tell the difference 'cause he had one freaking eye._

_Closer, closer, closer, and BINGO! Kakashi's butt-patt succeeded._

_For a second, Sakura blushed, and then she turned to punch the jonin, realizing that her bra was her moms… Yes… Quite disturbing. Anyway, she jiggled, causing the jonin to blush, and for Sakura to blush harder. Stopping the punch, she decided to kick. She lifted her foot to her head, watching the jonin's eye go down, causing to blush EVEN harder. Shaking her head in shame, she quickly escaped, smoke bomb-wise_

Now didn't that explain everything? On to the actual story.

5:30 a.m

All was quiet. Not one soul was stirring, until the sailors picked the ninja up and threw them off board.

"OW! What the hell?" Naruto cried.

"Zzzzzzzz" Shikamaru snored, still asleep.

"No… Please… stop… I don't want to go shopping with you!" Sakura moaned.

The captain of the ship walked on the shore and blew a ninja whistle, which is like a dog whistle, only amplified by a million, causing everyone within a mile radius to violently wake up.

Once everyone was woken up, the captain announced that all food that was in their pockets had to be consumed immediately. Naruto had 20 bowls of ramen. He started to cry because there was no boiling water. Hinata had a bowl of ramen, cleverly cooked by ninjitsu. Neji had a "Neji-riffic brand of granola bar. When Tenten asked Neji how it tasted a few months back, he responded, "Think of the worst thing you've ever eaten combined with guilt, suffering rage, and 20 percent real fruit."

Shikamaru had a pineapple (Surprise, surprise.). Temari had deer meat, but she didn't tell Shikamaru that. Kankuro had a banana! Wait, there's something wrong with the banana… Hm? Could it be? Noo! It's a switch Kankuro cleverly designed to be in a banana! He pressed the banana switch, quickly activating the mechanic voice box that Kankuro put on the back of Temari.

"I. Hate. Bambi. I. Hate. Deer. I. Hate. Pineapple" The machine spoke.

"WHAAAAAAT! YOU MOCKED THE THREE THINGS THAT MEAN MOST TO ME! YOOOOOOOU!" Shikamaru shouted as he entered a somewhat arousing (but deadly) grapple with Temari.

"Kukukukuku" Kankuro laughed.

Kiba brought canned dog food. What he didn't know was that it was made with actual dog. When he took a bite, he asked, "Akamaru, did you go wee-wee on my dog food?" A whimper of protest. "Alright, whatever."

Sakura, being on a never ending diet, brought a tomatoes. But wait, tomatoes were Sas-uke's favorite food! As soon as Sakura realized this, she clawed out her eyeballs, praying for release from this mental hell.

Iruka brought dolphin meat. The good thing about this was that it was so fresh; it was still drenched with blood. He had the most appetizing thing out of all the shinobi. Iruka's motto was , "Eat it fresh".

After all the food was consumed, the ninja were led to a circular clearing with 3 tents. Tent one was Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Tent two was Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kankuro (Kankuro: Damn!) Tent three was Iruka, Temari and Shikamaru.

Woah, my spell check is going crazy.

In the middle of the island, there was a convenient source of electricity, and in the middle was two DDR matts.

DDR Time! This time it's Kankuro and Kiba.

Kankuro about to step up to the matt when Kiba said,

"Stupid puppet users. Animals are better."

"What did you say, punk!"

"So you're deaf too?"

"I'm going to smack you!"

"Fine. You puppet against my Akamaru."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Sure"

"Okay."

"Good."

"Quite."

"Spectacular"

"Awe-worthy"

"Awesome."

"Bien."

"Hao."

"Si"

"Let's go then."

"Sure."

The puppet and the dog stood on the mats.

(Start song)

_Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
Even though I try I can't get my head around you_

Kankuro's reflexes were dulled, so he started to lose. Akamaru's ninja training helped him to throw his body across the matt.

_Somewhere in the night there's a light in front of me  
Heaven up above with a shove, abandons me  
And even know I try I fall in the river of you  
You've managed to bring me down too_

"I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch…"

Suddenly, 3 more arms extended from the puppet, "stepping" on all of the arrows. The other arm just stood their, being the "control" arm.

_All your faking (Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up)  
Shows you're aching (Get up, Get up, Get up)_

Akamaru was now losing. He was too small to tap two arrows at once. Everyone who observed watched pitifully at the dog.

_Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
Lettin' you inside isn't right, you'll mess with me  
I'll never really know what's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you_

Kankuro smirked. The win was in the bag.

Kiba winced. He did a few hand seals and summoned the DDR bunny to aid Akamaru.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kankuro shouted.

"No it's not, DDR bunny is just enchanting Akamaru with incanine speed. As for those splits, he mastered those by using his tail and his hand." Kiba smiled.

The match swaggered from side to side. No one was sure who was going to win.

_All your feeding (Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up)  
Shows you're bleeding (Get up, Get up, Get up) _

Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
covering it up like a cut with the likes of me  
You know I've really tried, I can't do any more about you

(Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah) The cut's getting deeper

(Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah) The hill's getting steeper.

I guess I'll never know what's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you

Everyone interested (minus Shikamru) watched intently at the scoreboard. Suddenly, it malfunctioned, causing a delay.

Who wins? YOU DECIDE!


End file.
